Pain Eraser
by DianaRose1900
Summary: The Dark Lord has risen to power. Draco is now his second in command but the pressure and pain is too much for him. Draco seeks refuge from his own reality. Yet only one thing can erase his pain entirely. Hermione Granger. M for use of drugs and smut. Inspired by Ed Sheeran's 'Eraser'. Please Read and Review


**Just a one-shot inspired by Ed Sheeran's 'Eraser' Please Read and Review**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to Harry Potter or the song.**

He was wrong. That was something that Draco found it hard to admit. His whole life he had been told to chase the dreams of pureblood superiority. The Dark Lord had resent to power and Draco had killed Dumbledore. Draco was now in the highest position, second only to the Dark Lord himself, which angered many followers, in particular his father and psycho bitch aunt. Draco had lost count of how many lives he'd taken. He lost count after 200. The adrenaline washed away leaving behind formidable guilt. He had mastered occlumency just to be able to hide his pain.

He had been allowed to return to Hogwarts for his 7th year under the premise of being head of discipline. He had tortured first years the innocent and those from muggle heritage. He had learned, rather quickly, that blood was the same, whether magical, muggle-born or muggle. Which only exaggerated the pain.

He needed an escape. That's why he was here. He burst into the Slytherin underground dungeon, upon hearing a loud applause at his presence. Money and fame mean nothing when you're dead on the inside. He went straight to the alcohol table and grabbed a half full bottle of fire whiskey, downing half in a single gulp. The music vibrated the walls, his eyes grew half lidded and foggy, partly due to the excessive use of narcotics that many party-goers were using. He downed the rest of the whiskey and grabbed another bottle

"Drake, mate slow down, try some of this" Blaise said handing him a ready rolled joint. Draco didn't even question it, he knew his friend had charmed some muggle drugs and he knew the effect they ha on him. Taking a drag he felt himself lighten, his pain taming. He finished the joint but needed more. He hated that he resorted to this, but he had no other option. Throwing his hood up over his head and offering a brief salute to his friend, he walked out. He made his way up the stairs, along the corridor, budding into the door he saw her.

This was his escape. This was his pain eraser.

"Drake?" She asked, her voice angelic. Her busy hair tamed and pulled back. He walked towards her and kissed Hermione with everything he had to give. They don't know when it started. But end of 6th year, Ron and Hermione got together then broke up. Ron and potter went to hiding, Hermione returned to school and was announced head girl. By Draco who had secretly fantasised about her for years. He didn't care that she was muggleborn, she didn't care that he was a death eater. It was the most forbidden of all affairs but if anything that only heightened the intensity of what they do. They were each other's escapes. Hermione kissed back, matching his vigour. She threw off his clock and made quick work of his suit, stripping him to his naked form wearing only his dark mark, which Hermione hated to admit, was a major turn on. She crouched down level with his hips and took him in her mouth, deep, and fast, sucking hard. She knew all the tricks, his head shot back as all his pain erased instantly. He was floating. He was gone. He had escaped he was close, he could feel it. he pulled her up, pulling off the short boy shorts and thin vest she wore, he attacked her naked body, his teeth teasing biting hr nipples as his fingers teased open her wet slick folds,

"Fuck Granger" he growled feeling his ready she was for him.

"Fuck me Malfoy" She hissed back, his eyes grew dark in lust. He stood her up and pushed her so she was leaning over the desk, delivering a sharp spank to her as he entered her soaking cavern, she moaned and he growled as they were joined to the hilt. Wasting no time he fucked her, with deep hard thrusts, this was his ecstasy. This wasn't love this was simply a pain eraser. He grew closer, his fingers found the spot that drove her wild. She tightened around him, cocking his own release. He did, deep inside. Her.

He waved his hand over her, casting the contraceptive charm. He pulled her towards the bed and collapsed to sleep, her in his arms. She was the eraser to his pain, as he was hers. They didn't care. He knew he would wake up tomorrow, in need of another release, but for tonight he pain was erased.

 **Please read and review guys.**


End file.
